


【气宇轩扬】将军轩x王子扬

by ZLAilsa



Category: qyxy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:09:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22812058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZLAilsa/pseuds/ZLAilsa
Summary: 短篇h
Kudos: 1





	【气宇轩扬】将军轩x王子扬

气宇轩扬（十二）  
（小王子）

金碧辉煌的宫殿，最适合做爱了。

1.  
披着黑色的长长披风，戴一顶奢华的镶满珠宝的皇冠，小王子踏上台阶，米白色的长靴紧紧包裹着小腿，侧面拼了一条金色的边，在铺了红地毯的台阶上敲出像小马驹奔跑一样轻快的鼓点。  
优雅地一撩衣摆，坐在自己的宝座上，小王子温和地笑了，倒不像是个王子，而是一个不食人间烟火的只有小说里才能出现的神话人物。  
“报告王子，南方的战乱已平，请指示。”  
台阶下，传来一个清晰而低沉的声音。  
来人微微低头，单膝跪地，一身庄严的军绿色，从领口露出的浅色衬衣中，有几点不明显的血痕，背上还背着一把长刀。  
“这就是你对王子说话的态度？”  
小王子轻佻地瞟了他一眼，嘲讽了两句。  
他是百官中的上将，是战场上的将军，是国家的守护者。铮铮铁骨不可辱，小王子却起了玩心，想捉弄将军。  
自从他十七岁第一次带军打仗，从未有过敌手。三年后，他就已经以他的智慧和杀敌时的毫不犹豫，成为了周围其他国家闻风丧胆的“战神”。  
顶起半边国土的将军单膝跪着听了王子的话，他抬眸看了一眼坐得很高的小王子，冰冷得不带一点感情的眼神扫过，随即又顺从地稍稍低下头 ，半跪着的膝盖丝毫不动，撑着的小腿崩得笔直。  
上方传来一声轻笑，小王子懒懒地撑着头，吩咐道：  
“王上将辛苦了，不如去‘文宫’休养一段时间吧吧”  
百官并不知道他们口中的‘文宫’是什么地方，也许是他们商量要事的秘密空间。  
这两人总是微妙地打着哑谜，还能在他们都不知道的情况下进行交流。  
将军没有再看王子一眼，默默地起身再转身，留给他一个背影和后脑勺。  
众臣捉摸不透他们之间的关系，只知道这位将军虽然战无不胜，但面对王子的时候总是不讲礼数，不跪不拜，王子却总是不在意。  
“各位都辛苦了，退下吧。”软绵绵的声音下达的命令，虽然严厉，但是没人犹豫。  
年轻的王子刚上任的时候只有17岁，很多人看他不顺眼，认为这个软绵绵的无能小屁孩虚有其表，甚至有人去刺杀他。  
但是这些人无一例外地都被凌迟处死再曝尸街头，切下来的肉切口平滑，是极锋利的刀才能做到的。  
杀手却无影无踪，哪怕是派出了整个个司法部门去调查，也找不到任何线索。  
后来，民间都说这位王子受天神保佑，刺客都是受了上天的惩罚。  
后来，就再没有人敢违抗他的命令，对王子的话都绝对服从。

小王子又轻快地走下台阶，，像一阵清风掠出宫门，披风向后一翻，眨眼间就换了一身平民的装束，隐没在殿外的市井里。

2.  
屋内的人垂眸端坐在床边，不知道在想什么。附近似乎有动静，他敏锐地抬眸，片刻后又放松地呼出一口气。  
门缝里可以看见一个身影闪过，随即这人就从半开的窗口跃了进来。

轻捷地像一只飞燕，落在他的面前，在房内环顾一圈，看见还是原来的陈设，便随手端起一盏温度恰好的茶饮下去。

“这次怎么比约定的时间迟了两个时辰？”宋继扬用袖子擦擦嘴，随便地一坐。

上将抬眼看他，无奈地叹了口气。  
“王子，请注意形象……”  
“哎呀……”穿着常服的小王子不高兴地撅起嘴。“现在又不是在朝廷上。”  
“而且我刚才走的匆忙，忘了带手绢了，难不成用你的袖子擦？”

王上将在他看不见的地方揉了揉太阳穴。  
“王子，我说的是不要坐在我腿上……”

宋继扬立刻下来，翻了个白眼。  
反正迟早要坐上去。  
“你还没回答我呢？怎么迟到了？”

“来的路上刚好碰到几个倒霉家伙，想联合几个官员找你麻烦，顺手解决了。”

“还是凌迟？”

“必须的。”

小王子沉默了一下。  
“…不用这么麻烦的，他们进不来的……”

“上次是谁拿着刀进了寝宫差点要了睡得和猪一样的某人的小命？要不是那天刚好我在，你还能完整地站在这？”

“…………”

刚才在宝座上摆架子的矫情小王子变得温顺起来，他轻轻地靠近，握住将军的手，一股淡淡的血腥味钻进鼻腔。  
蜻蜓点水一般的吻落在他的耳垂上，  
“皓轩，辛苦了。”

小心地扒开他的上衣，小麦色的肌肤上布满了新旧不一的伤口。  
平时闪着单纯的眼睛里现在溢满了心疼，虽然伤口都不是特别严重，但是看着也会觉得疼的。  
出身皇室，又居于王子之位，宋继扬的身体自然是被保护得白若脂玉，光滑得没有一点痕迹。  
“没事，我习惯了。”  
王皓轩不自在地拉起上衣，挡住他的视线。

“别动，我给你上药。”宋继扬去拿了药膏，手指沾了一点，要往上面涂，但是被王皓轩按住了手。  
“不用了，反正一会也会蹭掉的。”

“你就不能小心一点吗……？”  
“战场上再小心也会受伤的，最多就小心着别死了。”

“胡说！”宋继扬一把捂住他的嘴，“你要是死了，我……我就不让你安息！”

将军的眼里是别人从未见过的柔情。  
“放心，你都没过好，我怎么敢死。”

3.  
“那你……别动了，把伤养好再说……”  
“我不动，你动？”  
“…………”

“你就是这么调戏王子的？”被他猝不及防的开车堵了回去，宋继扬咬牙切齿。  
“往别人腿上坐就是王子的行为？”王皓轩毫不客气地怼回去。  
“哼，”宋继扬抬腿又坐上去。  
“怎么了？你敢造反？”

“诶呦，造反可不敢，不然我得自己凌迟自己了。”将军总算勾了勾嘴角，手覆上他的侧腰。  
里面白色的衬衣的上衣被解开一大半，王子着急了，似乎是嫌那一排金属扣太麻烦，想上手扯，但是力气太小扯不开。  
一只大手轻轻拍开他，慢条斯理地解起自己的衣服。他的每一个动作都放慢，像是要让王子好好看着自己的肉体一点点显露出来，又像是要折磨小王子的耐心。  
男人刚硬的肌肉线条崩紧，光看着就觉得极具压迫感，再看自己不知道什么时候被剥光的身体，瘦弱且细白，在那双大手的掌握下，仿佛掐一把就能折断一样的脆弱。  
王皓轩把他托起放到床上，抽出腰带把他的手绑在床头，突然抽出放在一边的长刀。  
雪白的利刃泛着冷光，王子骤然睁大了眼，  
“你…！你要做什么！来人！有刺客！！”  
“王子怕不是糊涂了，我不就在这吗？”  
将军的手指小心翼翼地抚摸着刀身，似乎在抚摸一个柔弱的婴孩。

宋继扬怕是真糊涂了，以前有这样的时候，只要一声喊，他就能出现在自己面前，明天，街上又会多一具不辨人形的尸体。  
而现在，这位世界上最可靠的保镖亲手拿着他那杀人如切豆腐一样容易的长刀，对着自己。  
冰冷的刀锋贴上肌肤，被绑得动弹不得的宋继扬整个人都发起抖。  
“王子，别乱动，这刀你可惹不起”  
男人的声音低沉且有磁性，这话里的语气却引起人一阵阵的背后发凉。  
逼人的寒光就在自己的胸前闪着，他不知道将军要干什么，也不敢想将军要干什么。  
一手执刀，一手在他的身体上流连。  
常年握刀而生出老茧的掌心在敏感的肌肤上摩擦，另一边是随时都能要了他的命的刀刃在胸腹亲昵地贴着。  
“呜…………”  
明明还没有发生什么，这种情况却让宋继扬莫名其妙地眼前就一片水气。  
“哭什么？”将军咬着他耳边问道。  
宋继扬不答。  
“害怕吗？”  
宋继扬依然不答。  
将军轻笑两声，左手稍微一翻，刀锋贴着皮肤滑动了几下。宋继扬捂住自己的嘴，整个身体的血液都冷得几乎冻结。  
吹弹可破的皮肤上却不留一点痕迹。  
“我怎么舍得让你死？”

4.  
“在你最爽的时候杀死你，才最刺激。”

这把刀像是听他的指挥，力度把握得极好，在触到皮肤的一瞬间，皮肤表面微凹，又刚好不至于划破，  
每一次刀尖划过，都让宋继扬出一层冷汗。

绑在床头的手腕忽然被吊起，放在床梁上，男人魅惑的声音在后耳响起  
“王子可要抓好了…”  
小王子迷迷糊糊地偏头看了他一眼，然后就知道了是怎么回事。

长刀被他竖着斜倚在床边，刀尖指着自己的胸膛，两者距离不过一尺。  
宋继扬周身一震，手腕一翻，反抓住上边的床梁，瞳孔收缩聚焦在刀尖上。  
他被吓得还没缓过来，就被另一柄利刃破开了身体。  
“别……！别…啊！”  
他不知道这个不安好心的将军脑子里在想什么，又不给他扩张让他痛，又疯狂地朝敏感点狠捅。  
身体被吊得悬空，又随着他身体的摇晃上上下下，面前的刀尖也在忽近忽远，每一次下沉，他都有一种自己就要被刺穿的感觉。  
胸膛未被刺穿，身后却被刺穿了千百回，又痛又爽的感觉把他搞得一会放声大叫，一会抽泣求饶。手指逐渐没了力气，全身都像是被点了穴一样，重重地向下坠去，然而他一低头就又能看见泛着寒光的刀悬在胸前，手指又挣扎出些许力量，控制住摇摇欲坠的身体。

“王子，要是在你最爽的时候杀死你……该有多刺激？”  
粗糙的手掌摩擦着后腰，铁一样的手指钳住他的腰肢，一下比一下顶得更重，还每一次都顶在敏感点上。  
“不…不要……啊～”  
不知道为何，听到这句话，他的眼泪就和开了阀门的水龙头，吧嗒吧嗒往下流，没过一会，枕头都湿了一片。

最爱的男人，如何会杀自己？  
纵然知道可能是一些暴力的情趣，他依然忍不住地心痛。

“啊…啊啊……～”

这几下撞得格外的狠，高潮来的那样突兀，那样猛烈，又那样绝望。  
手指的力气被彻底抽干，一点一点地向下滑去，宋继扬感觉到自己的手和床梁逐渐分离，从手掌，到第二个指节，第一个指节，最后到指尖，然后整个人失重地往下坠去。  
刀尖直直刺向心口，下一秒，他就要被直直地贯穿，血溅三尺，并且是以这样一副淫靡的样子死在将军的床上。

“咣当”一声金属坠地的脆响。  
白光在他眼前一闪，顺带着飞过去几滴不明液体  
王皓轩在最后那一刻，足尖一挑，长刀失去平衡地往地上倒去，刃锋与细嫩的皮肤擦身而过。

宋继扬重重摔在床边，头朝下趴着，愣愣地盯着躺在地上的长刀，似乎还没反应过来自己刚才是怎么活下来的。  
好半天，他才缓缓转头看向那个把他的吓坏了的将军，全身的感觉总算回到了体内，高潮的余韵还在缓缓流动。

“今天在朝廷上太皮了，惩罚一下你。”

5.  
喝酒吗？小宝贝？

他看着将军长臂一伸，从桌上提起一只铜壶，随着他的动作，壶里发出液体碰撞的叮当的清响。  
“喝过酒吗？”  
身上的男人半裸着，长裤褪了一小半，露出红得发紫的凶器，他举着铜壶，若有所思。  
“没……没有”  
“我不会喝，父亲也不让我喝”  
将军轻笑起来，  
“反正也成年了，给你行个成人礼。”  
王皓轩含了一口酒液，给他渡过去。  
这酒的度数似乎有点高，宋继扬呛了一下，顺势就咽了下去。  
高度数的酒从喉咙烧到了胃，再从胃烧上来，把脸立刻就烧红了一片。  
“唔……好烫”  
王皓轩看他似乎反应有点大，应该是酒量不太好，就又灌了几口过去。  
“哈啊……够了”

酒精热热地燃烧着身体的每一个细胞，大脑都因为高温有点昏昏沉沉。  
王皓轩戳戳他的脸，宋继扬就睁着迷茫的眼看着他的眼睛。  
“皓轩……”  
王上将提起一边嘴角，酒壶对着他下体翘挺的肉根浇下去。  
“唔啊……”  
凉凉的液体浇在热烫的地方，宋继扬抖了一下，试图并起双腿，于是液体又顺着大腿内侧滑下去痒得他低喘起来。  
晃晃酒壶，大约还剩了一小半。  
应该让他喝完的。  
看看王子红透的小脸，王皓轩将壶嘴塞到了他的小穴里，然后倾斜壶身，酒液就顺着壶嘴灌了进去。  
“嗯啊……”  
温凉液体往体内流去，把里面的媚肉都灌醉了，宋继扬仰头哈出了一口热气，带着淡淡的酒味。

手指伸进去在里面搅了几下，凉凉的液体就被他的体温捂热了，肠肉醉得一塌糊涂，逐渐含不住那一些酒了，不受控制地往外流着。  
“啪”  
王皓轩在他的雪白臀肉上拍了一下，拍出一股白浪。

“小骚货，夹紧点。”  
喝醉了的宋继扬已经失去了一半的意识，手脚都没了力气，也没想着去反驳这张越发色得毫无遮拦的嘴。  
就着柔软放松的身体，巨物进得毫无阻力，他的体温热得吓人，把王皓轩烫得都皱了皱眉。  
其实稍微紧致一点的肠肉对二人来说都更有快感，因为那包裹感不仅更充实，还能让宋继扬的括约肌紧张起来，直将自己的阳物往那处敏感点挤。  
“皓轩～再…再用力点”  
王皓轩的是神情崩紧了一下，然后目光移开，似乎在寻找什么。  
最后他的目光落在了旁边一管精致的雕花竖笛上面。  
他毫无预兆地在宋继扬本来已经插满的后穴中又挤进来一根手指，还做着扩张的动作，两根手指进来，终于又体会到了那种涨满的感觉。

“唔……嗯～”  
听声音，似乎是感觉很舒服。  
于是王皓轩拿起竖笛掉转剑身，就着那个小口，把笛子也插了进去。  
“啊……”有点微微的撕裂的疼痛，宋继扬轴起眉头。  
王皓轩待他适应，便带着竖笛管身开始轮流插入。  
竖笛在剧烈的运动中挪到了靠上的地方，精雕的木纹下还有王皓轩微翘的阳根的大力顶弄，于是凹凸不平的纹路死压在那个敏感地带进进出出，每次又不待全部出去就又插回来再摩擦一次。  
“啊啊～～啊～啊啊啊～”  
这种要命的刺激弄得宋继扬几乎哭出来，可是张开嘴发出的不是哭声，而是根本控制不住的娇喘。  
王皓轩的阳物火热，竖笛微凉，大大撑开的嫩肉被迫承受着这冰火两重天，被顶得双腿都痉挛起来，无力地张开发着抖。  
酒劲还没过，宋继扬的眼前是湿蒙蒙的一片，思绪仿佛被一团浓雾轻柔地束缚起来，半清醒不清醒。

“谁能想到，王子喝醉了会是这副模样”

6.  
“至高无上的王子，让臣来服务你。”

又被翻到正面，王皓轩抬起他两条细白的小腿架到肩上，从小腹舔到了胸口，脸贴近胸膛，他又听力极好，扑通扑通的心跳声和血液奔流的声音在耳边清楚地响着。

“嗯啊……”  
宋继扬看着他埋头在自己的身体上，竟然有些避无可避地渴望着再来一次。刚才惊险的一次性爱仿佛只是热身运动，现在正片才刚刚开始。  
自己的身体什么时候变得这么淫荡了？宋继扬竭力忍住这一股股瘙痒求干的欲望，又开始困惑起来。  
刚开始他们的关系好像不是这样的。

所谓的君臣之谊，一开始还是被强迫的。  
宫廷内王子一共七个，他是最受欺负的那个。  
初征回来的年轻将军握着还是个少年的王子的手，郑重地许诺：  
“你给我，我给你争出一片地位”  
年纪尚小的他满心欢喜以为自己遇到了命中注定的恩人，想也不想就应允下来。

一年半过去了，将军回来了，打得名威四方，无人敢欺，宋继扬如愿以偿。  
然而就在他回来的当晚，自己就被他强要了去，自此以后，每次将军出征平乱，都大获全胜，回来以后也会把他从白天做到晚上，吃得一干二净。  
王子与将军的关系着实荒唐，他竟然还渐渐对这样的事情习以为常，毫不在意羞耻。  
“你管这里叫‘文宫’…？”  
男人吻在他的乳尖上  
“可惜了这么好的宫殿居然是拿来做爱的。”  
“你听好了，这里应该叫……‘吻’宫”

今天，不把他做哭，看样子又是不会罢休的，  
虽然他的技术不差，但是这样的关系总是让他感到莫名的瘆人。

最可怕的是，他居然对这个男人产生了那种感情，明明只是肉体上的关系，为什么会倾心？？

哪怕他可能只是把自己当成性玩具，在被将军的手指抚摸和刺入的时候，还是会感觉到无比的满足与幸福。  
“哈啊～王上将！将军～啊……”  
“求你……快一点啊～”

“身为王子，怎么这么没形象呢？”

“呜～我命令你……进来……干我～啊～！”

“遵命，王子殿下。”

如他所愿地喂饱了他下面那张饥渴的小嘴，将军的眼里像是有烈火在燃烧。  
“怎么样？可还满意？”

“啊～你个没用的东西！再用力一点啊～混蛋……”  
先前的两次已经勾起了他全身的欲望，每一个动作都在索求，身上蒸腾出的热气就像是一股迷香，丝丝缕缕地把交缠的身体绕得更紧。  
“王子，可还满意？”

“啊～不行了！嗯…啊～慢一点！”

“刚才不是还说我没用吗？”

“呜……真的够…够了～啊啊～”


End file.
